theadventuresofdarieneerichardsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Echolson
Table of Details History Charlotte is an old friend of Darienee's from preschool and born on January 5, 2011 from Isabelle and Lucifer Echolson. Ever since she was little, Charlotte took karate lessons from Mr. Takato, her family butler. Her father is a big time movie celebrity who cares more about his family than his job at the worst of times and her mother is a work-at-home accountant for Metroville Bank. When her youngest brother, Peter was about to be born, Charlotte had to help her other brother Chris and her sister Penny get out of a flood while her family servants were helping her parents get to safety that night. Charlotte is the eldest child of her family and as such takes the safety of her younger siblings seriously! Not long after her sixth grade year ended, Charlotte was abducted from her home by Amelia Lombard, Brittany Shay and Shanna Evans along with Chris and taken to their lighthouse hideout in Los Angeles and held hostage there for interrogation on the ancient Ore of Wonder's whereabouts. However, Charlotte stayed strong and did all in her power to comfort Chris and protect him from being tortured along with her by any means possible. Biography Days in Captivity of Amelia Lombard and the Escape from the Latter About a month after her kidnapping, Charlotte sent Darienee an urgent e-mail to let her know what the problem was so that she could be rescued as soon as it was received. The next day, Charlotte fooled Amelia's cohorts into letting her and Chris out of their sight and attempted to escape with him in their emergency speedboat. The good news is that Charlotte made it off the island safely, the bad news is that her brother was recaptured. After making it to shore, Charlotte tried to get to the police station for protection until Darienee could arrive to help her but fell unconscious in the middle of the roads of L.A. Fortuantely, Team Darienee found her and brought her to Darienee's Aunt Sandy's house for treatment and shelter. When Charlotte woke up and found herself in a safe haven before long and told most of her story to Darienee and her friends. After lunch, the gang went to find Amelia who ambushed them but was caught off-guard by Mindy whose actions prompted her to use Chris as bait to trap Charlotte. The plan not only worked but got Darienee and Cecily captured too. Back at the base, Darienee sang Someone's Waiting for You to a heart-broken Charlotte who felt her spirit rushing back after the song! The next day, the gang's friends and the Echolson residents and staff broke into the fortress to save them! The plan worked and Amelia was sent to jail for her crimes along with her lackeys! First Mission with Team Darienee First Battle with Dr. Fireburst Seventh Grade Changes The Doc Strikes Back Winter and Spring Living Nightmares Personality Relationships Abilities Spinning Karate Arm Chop Aerial Uppercut Punch Triple Flip Shock Wave Jump Full Body Karate Chop Blast Other Abilities Gallery of Attacks Card 33.jpg|Spinning Karate Arm Chop Card 34.jpg|Aerial Uppercut Punch Card 35.jpg|Triple Flip Shock Wave Jump Card 36.jpg|Full Body Karate Chop Blast Weaknesses Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Soul Gem Holders Category:Main Characters Category:Hand-to-Hand Fighters Category:Characters who kill Dangerous Villains Category:Characters who first appear separated from their families Category:Rich Characters Category:Characters who catch Dr. Fireburst by surprise Category:Characters who debut fighting another Villain Category:Characters in huge Families Category:Characters who have a hard time forgiving former Villains Category:Combat Trainers Category:Team Darienee Members Category:String Instrument Players Category:Music Students Category:College Students Category:High School Students Category:Artists Category:Theater Performers Category:Activists Category:Lovesick Characters Category:Mothers Category:Responsible Siblings Category:Teenagers